Arthur Keeps His Promise transcript
Prologue: Arthur’s show introduction/Arthur’s bedroom Arthur: “Have you ever wished you could rewrite an episode about how it could’ve went? well, for example, take my original season 7 episode titled: Is There a Dr. in the House? that you can rewrite.” Flashback rewriting to the season 7 episode: Is There a Dr. in the House? David: “Your mother and I are very proud of you, D.W., and you’ve come a very long way ever since last year, we’ve heard how you were trying to make Arthur very comfortable and how you helped him look after us when we were seriously ill.” D.W. turns her head towards their parents and smiles at them'. D.W.: “Thanks a bunch, Mom and Dad, Arthur and I may argue sometimes, but he’s part of our true family and true families look out for 1 another.” Jane: “Sounds like you were listening to both of us after all, anyway, your father and I are feeling so much better right now, you can have the rest of the entire day off to do what you want and we can take it over.” D.W. is very proud to hear that. David: “We’ll let you get back to your most favorite television shows, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you.” David and Jane walk right outta their bedroom and right into the kitchen. D.W. smiles at them and goes back to watching television. End flashback rewrite......... Arthur: “Or how ‘bout the other episode: Play it Again, D.W. for example?” Flashback rewriting to the season 2 episode: Play it Again, D.W. Muffy: “This just isn’t fair, Arthur was just plain harsh.” Francine: “Yeah right, he was so proud that D.W. had her Crazy Bus music turned off for 2 days.” Oliver: “Francine Alice Frensky, you pushed it way too far with the snake in a jar prank you played on Arthur this afternoon, and for that, you're grounded for 7 days, and the sleepover movie party you were supposed to go to at Muffy’s mansion this weekend, forget about it.” Laverne: “I'm afraid your father’s right, Francine, what you and Muffy did to Arthur at school today wasn’t a good idea.” Francine lowers her head and folds her hands in her lap. Oliver: “I’m terribly sorry about Francine's behavior, Arthur, but what she did was unacceptable.” Arthur: “It’s not your entire fault, Mr. Frensky.” End of flashback sequence....... Arthur: “And right now, I’ve got a story to write for all of you, it’s called Arthur Keeps His Promise.” Arthur begins writing his own story called Arthur Keeps His Promise (a rewritten version of the season 1 episode: Arthur’s Big Hit). Fade to a black screen.... Title Card: Arthur Keeps His Promise Arthur is swimming around under water. Buster: (reading the title card) Arthur Keeps His Promise Arthur: “Wow!” Scene 1: The Read family’s house/Arthur’s bedroom Arthur is very busy putting his model plane together 1 Sunday morning, ‘til D.W. begins bothering him. D.W.: “What is that you have here, Arthur?” Arthur: "This is a model plane, D.W., as in a plane that is for display purposes only, when it's finished, you can look at it, but you can’t touch it.” D.W.: “You didn't need to be so strict when explaining yourself to me, I may be 5 years old, but I’m not crazy.” Arthur: “I never said you were crazy, but I was just explaining to you about the purpose of a model plane. DW walks right outta Arthur’s bedroom and back in her bedroom just as Arthur continues to build his model plane. Just as the days go by, Arthur’s project is getting close to being finished. He shows his good friends the progress that is being made on the model plane. Francine: “This is super incredible, Arthur, and you're doing this with no help.” Arthur: “Yes, Francine, and I said D.W. can look at it just as long as she doesn't touch it or even try to make it fly around.” Binky: “Wow, I can hardly wait to see the plane when it’s finished." Francine: “Well, Binky, you got that 1 right.” Later that evening, Arthur says goodbye to his good friends right before he began working on his model plane again. Right after a few hours of working on the model plane, Arthur is finally finished. He felt a sense of accomplishment since nobody gave him assistance. Arthur: “Wait ‘til the boys see you, but 1st, Mom, Dad and the girls should see you 1st.” The model plane just sits there on its display stand, which is on Arthur's desk. Meanwhile, Arthur is downstairs while D.W. sneaks into his bedroom and begins playing with the model plane. 1 minute later, she sees the open bedroom window and throws the model plane right out to see if it could fly. However, she wouldn't have been more wrong. Crash! Arthur had just saw it happen from his doorway and rushes right outside. DW follows him and right over to the broken model plane. Arthur: “D.W., how many times have I told you not to touch my plane? D.W.: “I don’t know, Arthur, but you’re the 1 who knows how to count.” Arthur: Heavily Arthur has no patience for this, and he knows that it took him all day to build the model plane that he saved up for with his cash, and even though he's angry and fed up about it, he thinks of a much better way to handle the problem. So he picks up the broken model plane in his left hand and leads D.W. right over to Jane's computer screen with his right hand. Upon reaching the den, Arthur shows the broken model plane to Jane. Arthur: “Mom, D.W. needs to begin respecting my personal property, I explained to her that this plane was for display purposes only, and I also promised my good friends that they would get to see the plane when it was finished, but she threw it right out my bedroom window to see if it could fly around, and I did tell her not to touch it.” Jane: In Relief Jane: “Well, Arthur, I’m very proud of you coming to me for help on this problem, and I can tell that even though you’re angry and upset about it, you finally decided to be a much better person by not resorting to yelling and hitting.” Arthur is now cheered up at that comment. David shows up and he sees that Arthur is holding on to the broken model plane. David: “Arthur, wasn’t that the plane you were gonna show all of us?” Arthur turns over to David and nods his head in agreement. Arthur: “27 bucks down the drain, and right after I explained to D.W. that this plane was for display purposes only.” David: Heavily David stares down at D.W. and folds his arms across his chest. David: "D.W., you’ve got some explaining to do.” D.W.: “I just wanted to see if the plane could fly around.” Arthur: “I already explained it to you in plain English, model planes can’t fly around.” D.W.: “Hey, I'm just a little child, don't even have a fit.” Jane: “Dora Winifred Read, you broke something of Arthur's, he bought this model plane with his own cash which he earned by himself, and you wouldn't like it if he broke something of yours.” David: “That’s exactly right, and Arthur did good by coming to both of us for help, we know he has a powerful temper, but he kept it under control.” Arthur nods his head in agreement. Jane: “And for that, you won’t be playing video games or watching television, and you'll only see your good friends during preschool hours while you’re grounded for 6 days, now go upstairs to your bedroom and think about what you just did.” D.W.: Depressingly D.W. goes right upstairs to her bedroom. Arthur sets his broken model plane on Jane's desk. Arthur: “Can I call my good friends to meet at the Sugar Bowl for 1 bit?” Jane: “Go ahead, Arthur, but be back by 4:39 PM.” Scene 2: The Sugar Bowl Binky: “So, Arthur, tough break?" Arthur: Heavily Arthur: “I worked on the plane all day and night, and D.W. had to go and destroy it.” Francine: “You told your parents about this?” Arthur: “Yeah right, of course I did, they told me how proud they were that I came to them for help instead of yelling and hitting D.W., just to be honest, it took a lot of my powers to keep from yelling and hitting her.” Francine: “Well, maybe next time you should put things outta her reach, that way, she can’t cause any more damage.” Arthur face-palms himself. Arthur: “I didn’t even think about that, but D.W. should still know better than to touch my stuff even if I told her not to.” Buster: “That’s true, Arthur, but maybe she just needed a reminder about it.” Arthur: “I only told her that the plane was for display purposes only, but she didn’t listen to what I was telling her.” The others nod their heads. Right after a little while, they all go back home to their own houses. Scene 3: Back home at the Read family’s house D.W.: “Arthur, I’m terribly sorry I broke your plane.” Arthur: “It’s not your entire fault, D.W., I should’ve placed it where you could never reach it, like on the shelf above my bed, that way, you could still see it, but not touch it, and I forgive you for it, but the next time I ask you not to touch my things, make sure to listen to me ‘cause I never touch any of your things.” D.W. nods her head in agreement and they both shake hands with 1 another. David and Jane watch from the doorway to the den and smile at them just as Arthur and D.W. have just made up with 1 another. Jane: “Now that’s very nice to see you 2 making up with 1 another.” David: “Remember, D.W., you’re still grounded for 5 days, but we’re very lucky you made up for your mistakes, and Arthur, you’ve learned something from this too, make sure to place your valuable things outta reach.” Arthur: “Well, actually, Dad, Francine already told me that.” David nods his head in agreement. Fade to another black screen....... Face: “And now a word from the kids of Nick Jr.” Boy Kid # 1: “1 time I got this toy remote control helicopter, I spent hours putting it together like a jigsaw puzzle, then when it was finished, I showed everybody.” Girl Kid # 2: “I didn’t go near my brother’s helicopter, and I never even touched it, and we solved our problems ourselves.” Boy Kid # 2: “They’re good siblings and they never fight and argue with 1 another.” Girl Kid # 3: “They’ll always agree to keep their personal properties outta reach.” Face: “And now, back to All-New Arthur, on Nick Jr., ber, ber, ber.” Category:All-New Arthur season 1 episode scripts